untitled for now
by unspoiled rini
Summary: um just a little something i started last year then i lost it but then i just recently found it. r&r let me know if i should continue this. ps i need a title so the first one to review and give me a title that will be the name of the fic.


I the all powerful all beautiful all mighty Rini sadly dose not own Sailor Moon. Oh what a doomed life it is. P.S this story is being typed as I had written it. I do not nor do I plan to make any changes.  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Rubeus paced back and forth in his chamber.  
  
"Our latest mission was a disaster. The four sisters failed miserably. And just as I was about to get rid of the two moon brats the caped crusader showed up and ruined everything."  
  
Rubeus growled as he punched the wall. He began to pace again.  
  
"Who knows how the prince will punish me this time."  
  
Rubeus shivered as he remembered the last time he was punished for failing a mission. He still had bruises on his wrists and ankles as a result. He shuddered violently. He knew the prince was normally kind and gentle but for some reason, he hated Rubeus with a passion. He ran a bloody hand through his ruby red hair and sighed. Hearing the holographic communicator come on behind him, he prayed to God that it wasn't the prince. His face fell when he saw that it was. Prince Demando saw this and smirked.  
  
"Rubeus this last mission was an embarrassing failure. Not only did you fail to destroy the sailor senshi as you promised but you let the rabbit escape. Therefore, as of now you are stripped of your duties. PERMENTATLY. As your punishment you are condemned to death by poisonous flesh-eating fire ants."  
  
"Why are you doing this my Prince?" Rubeus squeaked out.  
  
Demando's face went cold and rigid and in an icy voice he replied "20 years ago Serenity kissed you on the cheek."  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Usagi stood before her mother fists clenched at her side in rage. In her mother's arms lay Chibi-Usa sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Usagi I want you to apologize to Chibi-Usa. You had no right to call her a pink haired fungus."  
  
"Apologize?! Apologize?! For what!?! Telling the truth! Never. You and Papa are always taking her side in everything!" Usagi turned away from her mother. "No I'm through. With everything. Apologizing, protecting all of it."  
  
Usagi picked up her jacket off the table and walked towards the door.  
  
"And just where do you think you are going young lady?"  
  
Usagi glared at he mom and answered coldly "Out." And she left slamming the door behind her. Usagi walked around for hours until finally she found herself standing in front of the lake in the park. Usagi sighed.  
  
"It's so serene here. It's no wonder I always come here to think about my troubles."  
  
"Yes it is quite peaceful here."  
  
Usagi turned around to face the person who was molesting her solitude. It was a young man about 25 years old. He had hair so blonde that in the moonlight it appeared to have a silver hue to it. The young man approached the rail where Usagi was standing and stood next to her. Usagi eyed the man warily until it was evident that he meant no harm. Soon Usagi found her mind wondering back to the fight that she and her mother had. Maybe she shouldn't have said the things she said. Maybe...  
  
"Beautiful." The silver-haired man next to her breathed.  
  
"Hai the lake usually is this time of the year." She replied absently.  
  
"Such a peaceful place one can easily forget their problems demo... sometimes it's best to talk about it." He said softly.  
  
Usagi whirled around to tell this man it was none of his business but her complaint died in her throat as her eyes were met with the most unusual eyes ever. Never had she ever seen anyone with silver eyes before. Although her brain was screaming no to get away from this strange man she found herself slowing nodding.  
  
"Anno before I do watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu." She stuck out her hand expecting the man to shake it.  
  
"Watashi wa Chino Demando desu." He said kissing her hand and bowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly midnight when Demando returned to his hotel room. Outside the door, he could hear a familiar voice that was none to pleasing to the ear.  
  
"Saffir you and Demando must find the two primary crystal energy points. Without those to sources of raw crystal energy, the sailor senshi will not be able to maintain the powerful barrier that protects the impenetrable castle. I will not tolerate failure. I WANT THOSE POINTS FOUND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Demando waited until he heard the communicator click off before entering the hotel room. Noting that in the background he could hear the shower running he walked over to where his brother still stood at attention in front of the communication screen. Reaching over Saffir's shoulder he pressed two buttons causing both the screen and Saffir to disappear. Demando chuckled at his brother's antics. Projecting a hologram of himself to fool the wiseman. Saffir walked out of the bathroom toweling dry his deep blue locks.  
  
Demando smirked at his brother. "You really shouldn't fool wiseman like that nii-chan. If he ever found out it would be the death of you. Literally."  
  
Saffir shot his brother a dirty look. "Your one to talk. Wanted to take a sudden walk ne? You knew he was going to contact us tonight so you decided to play hooky."  
  
Demando smiled smugly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Saffir eyed his brother suspiciously. It was not like Demando to take such a comment lightly. Saffir frowned at his brother and sighed.  
  
"Demando you know we have a mission to do. You haven't got time for this girl no matter how beautiful she is." He scolded lightly.  
  
Demando who had made his way to the bed and was laying on it threw Saffir's uniform in his face.  
  
In an annoyed tone Demando said "How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?!"  
  
It was now Saffir's turn to look smug as he answered smoothly "Hmmm. This makes exactly 348,367,584,445,677,857."  
  
Demando glared at his brother. "Smart ass." He muttered. "Anyway as for the girl notice anything unusual about her?"  
  
"Well what's so special about her?"  
  
"Her name is Tuskino, Usagi."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Think about the name baka. Who do we know with a name similar to that?" snapped Demando.  
  
Saffir stood silent for a moment in the middle of buttoning his shirt when it dawned on him.  
  
"Bunny of the moon! You mean to tell me....."  
  
"That that girl will be the sleeping goddess herself. Neo Queen Serenity." Demando finished for him.  
  
"So what are you going to do to about her?" asked Saffir curiously as he finished buttoning his shirt.  
  
Demando smiled a cruel smile matching the obsessive gleam in his silver eyes.  
  
"I'm going to make her mine. Forever."  
  
Well folks there you have it. The first chapter of my fic. so should I continue it? If so what should it be called? Please r&r while I get some r&r. ^_^ got a big biology test coming up next week. Anyhoo catch ya on the flip side.  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
Rini. 


End file.
